Enamorarse
by AnneD90
Summary: Esa voz le hace derretirse, como si el aliento caliente que le recorre el cuello fuese tan ardiente como una llamarada de fuego. Viñeta.


Kishimoto: Dueño y señor de Naruto y Sasuke. "Obra" (viñeta) hecha sin fines de lucro.

Notas: A todo aquel que celebre el día del amor y la amistad. ¿Qué si no creo que sea pura mercadotecnia? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mas nunca faltan razones para reunirse con los seres queridos.

**Enamorarse**

_Enamorarse es darse por vencido:  
arrojarse incluso al hirviente abismo  
si así lo ordenase quien haya sido  
la persona elegida ciegamente.  
Pues no mirar es como no pensar.  
_**Víctor Roura.**

Hay cosas contra las que incluso él, un Uchiha, no puede luchar.

No puede controlar su cuerpo, no puede disipar esa excitación ardiente que le corroe desde las entrañas, ni amedrentar ese extraño picor en el estómago que se produce al estar con él. De sólo verle se le corta la respiración, sus manos tiemblan y su nuca suda; es como si un maldito infierno le sobrecogiera y el mismo cielo se abriera. Todo se vuelve una contradicción: un suplicio rápido e interminable.

Sasuke, sin embargo, ha sabido muy bien cómo controlar sus emociones: las confina en el fondo de su ser, las reprime hasta no poder. Siempre le ha funcionado este método, su imagen es la prueba de la frialdad pura, del humano-inhumano. Pero hoy en día se ve entre la espada y la pared, porque los sentimientos a veces son tan afanosos e insistentes que el reprimirlos sólo les da más poder, uno que a la larga puede llegar a explotar.

Y lo siente, siente que ya no puede con él, que se le escapa entre las manos, que se desprende de su cuerpo, que le vacía de toda fortaleza.

_Vacila. _No sabe qué hacer. Nada así le había ocurrido antes. Y no tiene ni idea de qué es.

―¿En qué piensas?

Esa voz le hace derretirse, como si el aliento caliente que le recorre el cuello fuese tan ardiente como una llamarada de fuego. Sonríe ligeramente. Se siente un tonto, _¿por qué sonríe?_ Aquella reacción no es normal de él y mucho menos si, aparentemente, no hay algo que la cause.

―Nada.

Pero _nada_ nunca significa _nada_. _Nada_ es algo que no se puede compartir, no porque sea vergonzoso, ni porque sea un secreto, sino porque no sabe cómo expresarlo: las palabras a Sasuke siempre le han parecido insuficientes, pobres, vanas.

A su lado se sienta el joven, el corazón de Sasuke late más aprisa y el sonido de sus latidos parece provenir del mismo oído, se escuchan tan fuertes, taladran su tímpano. Y su cuerpo que no deja de temblar ante el tacto de aquel cuerpo cálido: al rozarse sus hombros, al tocarse sus piernas; un millón de rayos se disparan desde la base de su columna vertebral hasta su cuello.

―¿Me has extrañado?

_Pregunta ridícula_, piensa Sasuke, _¿extrañarte? ¡Qué va! _Sin embargo, ¡es obvio!, lo ha extrañado. Lo sabe porque ver el reloj cada cinco segundos, esperando que ya sean las dos de la tarde, no es normal. Mas desde que conoce a Naruto nada es normal. Porque la presencia de este chico le cambió en más de un sentido y de ser un frívolo engreído idiota, paso a ser un idiota arrogante medio simpático.

―Nunca.

El rubio sonríe. Sasuke revive lentamente al ver ese sencillo gesto y el día parece al fin resplandecer, es increíble cómo lo hace sentir Naruto. Él también sonríe, curvando un poco más sus labios de lo normal.

No sabe cómo llamarle a lo que siente, no obstante, ¿a quién le importa sabiendo que; se llame querer, se llame amistad; es ridículamente maravilloso? Es como siempre imaginó su paraíso personal.

¡Dios!

Un fuego insaciable le quema internamente cuando siente los suaves labios de Naruto en su mejilla, un par de melocotones suaves deslizándose por su mandíbula trazando un camino singular hasta los propios y llegando a ellos con innecesaria lentitud. Los toma, los muerde, los chupa y los hace suyos. Penetra en la boca del rubio con su experta lengua, se cuela por los dientes, se enlaza a su oponente y juegan. Un millón de explosiones se desatan dentro de él.

―Yo sí.

Las azulinas irises resplandecen y en ellas se leen un montón de cosas que la pobre y débil mente de Sasuke no acaba de comprender, aún cuando sabe que en sus propios ojos también se puede ver la misma ráfaga de emociones desatadas.

―Eres un cursi.

Naruto ríe y Sasuke, aún no sabiendo bien cómo definir su estado catatónico, desea que ese momento sea eterno.

**Fin**

_Notas finales: Necesitaba hacer algo así: empalagoso, corto y preciso. Jamás había descrito los pensamientos y emociones de Sasuke, pero esta vez este corto relato se dejó guiar por el sentir de Mr. Uchiha. Espero que haya agradado: si sí pues comenten, si no pues también. Por cierto les dejó la página de mi reciente blog en el perfil (aunque en este momento no tiene nada, pero en el futuro estará abarrotado)._


End file.
